1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a stacked electrical connector which is mounted on a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the rapid development of the electronic and telecommunication industries, the advantage of stacked connectors, as taking up less spaces than two independent connectors, becomes more and more obviously. U.S. Pat. No. 6,238,244 B1, discloses such a stacked electrical connector which includes an insulative housing defining a base portion, a couple of upper and lower tongue plates extending from the base portion for electrically engaging with mating connectors, as well as a holding plate between said tongue plates. First and second sets of conductive terminals are accommodated in the passageways of upper and lower tongue plates. An inner metal shield encloses the holding plate and an outer shell surrounding the insulative housing for preventing the connector from being affected by external electromagnetic interference (EMI). However the dimension of the holding plate in a vertical direction is short. When the corresponding connectors are inserted in the housing to connect with the stacked electrical connector, they may intervene with each other. Under this condition, the signal transmission might be unstable.
Hence, it is desired to have an electrical connector solving the problem above.